


la lune et les étoiles

by pounm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounm/pseuds/pounm
Summary: What Remus and Sirius did before their seventh year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 31





	la lune et les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> this probably won't get any attention but if it does please enjoy! (also this is my first time doing this sort of thing so yeah)
> 
> one-shot

Sirius and Remus walked hand in hand onto Platform 9 ¾ , having spent the last week of the summer holidays before their 7th year at Hogwarts and they couldn’t have been happier. Those that new Sirius and Remus had always thought the two were just extremely close, because just as much as it was Sirius-and-James, it was Sirius-and-Remus. Only those who were especially close to the boys, however, knew that they were madly in love and had in fact been dating since the end of their 5th year.

Now, as the couple walked onto the platform, their smiles seemed to be so bright it was slightly off-putting. Of course, nobody had payed attention to the gold rings on both their fingers.

You see, Remus and Sirius had gotten married. It was most probably (definitely) illegal as werewolves weren’t allowed to get married and gay marriage hadn’t even be legalised. Also they were fairly certain the ‘officiate’ had been drunk when he completed the bond, but it seemed to have worked nonetheless. 

It had all started on a perfect day. Hope had let the boys have a day off from working on the farm, so Sirius and Remus decided to go to their favourite spot, underneath the old Willow tree and read. Of course, Remus had done all the reading as Sirius had his head in Remus’ lap while the latter combed through Sirius’ hair as Remus read aloud.

A few hours before dinner, the boys announced that they were going into town so they could grab something to eat and then watch the new movie in cinemas, Grease. Although the movie itself was very good and enjoyable and Sirius had announced that he was just like Danny with his leather jacket wearing ways, they had missed the last few songs because the theatre was very conveniently empty and Sirius had decided that this would be a good time to have a snog. 

Sirius being Sirius, of course just had to make it more heated and passionate, but thankfully for the workers at the cinema, the lights had turned on before anything too lewd had happened (much to Sirius’ displeasure).

His spirits were somewhat lifted, however, when Remus had pulled on Sirius’ hand and lead him a different way than the direction of the Lupins residence. Sirius had been confused at first, even more so when Remus had walked straight into the woods beyond the village and continued walking until he came across a clearing and then layed down.

His surprise must have been evident on his face as Remus had motioned for him to lay down next to him. Remus continued to be secretive, only shushing Sirius when he went to ask what they were doing. 

All became clear, though, when the clouds finally parted to reveal a beautiful and extremely clear night sky, every star twinkling brightly. Remus launched into his guide of the stars, showing Sirius his favourite stars and constellations as well as the tales behind them, pointing enthusiastically when he showed Sirius the star he was named after, with his eyes and face lit up brighter than anything. Sirius thought that Remus looked beautiful and payed much more attention to his face than the stars. 

After another half an hour of stargazing, the pair walked home with their hands swinging between them. When they arrived home, it was well after 10 and Remus and Sirius were both too happy and energetic to even contemplate sleeping.

The boys decided to move to the barn so Sirius could continue working on Elvendork (his motorbike that had been gifted to him by Hope). Sirius was trying to figure out the logistics to making it fly and was becoming so frustrated with himself that Remus had turned on a slow song on his rachety old record player and asked Sirius to dance. 

At first, Sirius was reluctant to do anything, but he gave in when he looked into Remus’ eyes. Oh, those eyes. Intense but filled with so much love, Sirius felt as if he could just melt under his gaze. Slowly the pair danced, bodies pressed up against each other, eyes never leaving the stare.

And then before Sirius could register what his own body was doing, he pulled out the ring that he had been carrying around in his jacket pocket for about a year and got down on one knee. 

“Remus. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I have loved you since the day we met on the train and have never stopped loving you since. You always say that you aren’t worthy of love and that you’re a monster, but I have never and will never be able to see how you can think that of yourself. You, who has read more books than I thought possible. You, who has an unhealthy obsession of chocolate. You, who has more cardigans and wool jumpers than old grandpas. You, who is strong, brave and gives out so much love and kindness to everyone you come across. I love you more than I thought ever possible and every day, hour and minute that I am with you, I feel myself grow happier and more in love. I promise that we will go through everything together and no matter what comes our way, I will always be here for you. You are the moon to my stars and I have to ask you only one thing, Moony: Will you marry me?” 

Sirius later wondered if he should have prepared a speech beforehand, but the tears that had welled up in Remus’ eyes and him nodding frantically was as good of a sign as any. So there, on Tuesday the 29th of August 1978, Sirius Black proposed to Remus Lupin and he said yes.

ooOOoo

When Sirius and Remus boarded the train together, they found James and Peter already there and so, just like they rehearsed, they took a breath and told them what had happened. Except they didn’t, but rather Sirius yelled it to them in one breath.

They expected for them to be shocked or surprised at first, but straight away they got was a series of whoops, fist bumps and rough hugs. James and Peter, even though they were annoyed to have missed the ‘wedding’, they could tell their best friends were happier than ever as Sirius’ smile stretched so far across his face, it seemed he would break.

When Remus told Lily later on, she cried. While she might not have been the biggest fan of Sirius, she could certainly see just how in love they were and how happy they made each other, which is something she knew Remus deserved.

Lily started to cry again when Remus took off his ring to show to her. Because his ring was gold and had stars all over it and a full moon in the middle. But even better were the words carved on the inside, the words that read: “La lune et les étoiles.” Because that’s what they were: the moon and the stars.


End file.
